


Friendship, or something like it

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, anyway sex and stuff happens, i still have a bunch of these to do, well this is kind of dumb, yay, yeah it's another threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is feeling a bit left out, but John and Dave soon fix that, if not quite in the way he might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship, or something like it

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for fanficstuck.tumblr.com :)  
> Request more fics there! (Go on, you know you want to.)

You’ve never exactly felt welcome around John and Dave, no matter how much they protest otherwise. Sure, John might say you’re like the three musketeers, but you can’t help but feel like a third wheel. You always thought you looked like two best friends, and another guy just tagging along. They’d known each other longer than you, and you’re fairly sure they like each other better than they do you, too. Then again, you wouldn’t blame them. You like both of them a hell of a lot more than you do yourself.

 

You feel a little less like that today, hanging out at Dave’s, watching one of John’s bad movies and generally messing around. You manage to ignore your various insecurities enough to have a lot of fun, and you think you haven’t laughed this much in quite a long time. John says, with a cheeky grin, that you almost don’t sound bad-tempered, and laughs when you snap at him. He laughs again when you get up to go to the bathroom, and you roll your eyes.

 

You’re fairly sure you don’t spend more than a few minutes in there. You might have spent some time using slightly more hand lotion than necessary, but hey, a guy’s got to have soft hands, and you’re not paying for it. Moisturising your hands doesn’t take particularly long, though. Certainly not long enough to justify this. This being your two best friends making out on the couch. Well, it doesn’t quite qualify as making out yet, but it’s certainly getting there.

“Oh, I’ll just leave, then,” you say, looking away awkwardly and heading for the door.

At the sound of your voice, they pull apart, making a slight smacking noise. It would be funny if it weren’t so painfully embarrassing.

“Karkat!” John says, leaping up and across the room, and managing to intercept you before you reach the door, “No! Don’t go!”

“Come on, you obviously don’t want me here,” you say, refusing to look him in the eye.

“We do! Really! Please, Karkat, come and sit back down!”

You glance over at Dave, who nods, and sigh.

“So, do you always start making out as soon as I’m gone?” you ask, as you sit down next to Dave.

“No!” John says, sitting down next to you, “I mean, not always. Sometimes.”  
“Great. Fan-fucking-tastic.”

“Dude, chill,” Dave says, and you’re fairly sure that, behind his stupid sunglasses, he’s rolling his eyes, “Didn’t think you were into that.”

“I’m not saying I am,” you say, feeling your cheeks turn red.

You turn even redder as John leans in and clumsily kisses your cheek.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, looking away.

“It, uh,” you stumble over your words, embarrassed, “It’s okay. I just... Feel a bit left out. Just sometimes. Not necessarily right now.”

“Calm down,” Dave says, with a grin that looks far too smug for your liking.

You’re not sure you like where this is going. You think part of you really likes where this is going, but you try to ignore that part.

“Do you want to...?” John asks, his voice trailing away and his face turning as red as yours.

“I think he wants to,” Dave answers for you, and you feel like punching him.

You don’t quite manage to object, though, and John gives you another clumsy kiss, this time to the lips. He pauses for a moment, giving you time to pull away, but you don’t. You do pretty much the opposite, actually, leaning in to reciprocate. He grins, and you run your tongue along his goofy overbite, then pull back as Dave starts kissing your neck.

“What-” you begin, turning towards Dave, but he cuts you off with a kiss.

“Just shut up,” he says, pulling away momentarily and then kissing you again before you can say anything.

You think about protesting, but you’re enjoying the kiss a bit too much to stop now. John has moved onto your neck now, and then down, along your collarbones, pushing the collar of your shirt down and out of the way. You’re not sure what to do with your hands – where do you put them? On who? You can feel one of Dave’s resting on your waist, but that doesn’t really help. Your worries about hands are interrupted for a moment as John, frustrated, pulls your shirt up over your head, breaking off your kiss with Dave.

“Sorry,” he says, starting to kiss his way down your torso.

Dave saves you the trouble of answering, resuming your kiss and slipping his hands around your waist. John has worked his way down to your stomach now, and you slip your hand into his hair, resting it gently against his head. You slide your other hand up under Dave’s shirt, and around to his lower back, pushing him closer to you and deepening your kiss. His breath tastes hot and just a little spicy, and he nips at your bottom lip with just the right amount of teasing pressure, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make you hiss and him grin. John has reached the waistband of your pants now, and is kissing along the top, his hands dancing down your thighs. You find yourself trying to concentrate on two things at once, and it’s a lot harder than it looks. No pun intended.

“Relax,” Dave mutters, moving to kiss under your chin, and you growl.

He laughs, and you slide your hand around to the front of his pants. You feel a little proud of yourself when you manage to quickly unbutton them and slide down the zipper one-handed, and he laughs again, biting your earlobe. You slip your hand into Dave’s pants just as John unzips yours, pulling your underpants down with them. Looking down, you see him grin in a way that’s more than a little worrying.

“Don’t bite my dick off,” you say, and he laughs.

“I won’t.”

He licks it instead, and you make a little humming noise. Dave leans back to raise one eyebrow at you and you blush, then pull him back in for another kiss, shimmying his pants down with one hand as you do. He moans as you slide your hand inside his underpants, and you laugh. He flushes, but just moves back to biting your ear as you start slowly stroking him. Your rhythm is disturbed a little by John deciding to see how much of your dick he can fit in his mouth. As it turns out, it’s most of it, and his throat is hot and wet and tight and you can’t really concentrate on anything until he slides away and grins up at you, a glob of saliva sliding down his chin.

“Fuck,” you say, burying your face in Dave’s shoulder and starting to move your hand again.

“He does that,” Dave whispers, sucking on your earlobe.

You just bite down on Dave’s shoulder as John tries it again, and you manage to remember to keep moving your hand this time. Dave moans again as you pick up the pace, tugging on your earlobe with his teeth. You can feel yourself reaching the edge as John starts sucking, and you just manage to gasp out an “I’m gonna” before you do. Dave’s hand knocks yours aside, and he finishes soon after. You collapse against each other, panting, and John laughs.

“You two just gonna lie there?”

“Fuck you,” you say, almost at the same time Dave does, and you’re both too tired to even laugh, but John laughs more than enough for the three of you.

“I’m getting a soda, you want anything?” John asks, going out to the kitchen.

You roll your eyes, shaking your head, and you think you’ll never understand these two. You are, however, fairly sure that they do in fact like you, and you suppose that’ll do for now.  


End file.
